


Forgotten Falls

by zeo_nulla



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ? I guess, Blood, Demon Bill Cipher, Demons, Dubious Humanity, Forgotten Falls AU, Guardian Bill, Human bill, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Coercion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, magic!Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeo_nulla/pseuds/zeo_nulla
Summary: In order to take over the world, you have to have a contingency plan right? well, a certain Pinetree is going to be that plan.An AU where Bill takes dipper under his wing and becomes his guardian in order to break up the zodiac.and dipper is the cinnamon roll. Gosh, there will be fluff...but maybe some angst?





	1. The forgotten demons

**Author's Note:**

> Based On the great AU made by the talented: http://minryll.tumblr.com/  
> This is not my first work but it Is my first one here, I hope to make this a series.  
> Enjoy!

The children giggled softly, the little girl looked at her brother with doe eyes, a chain made of daisies falling over his birthmark making him smile. The older man leaning on a tree smiling at their antics as he walked over Mabel squealing as she cried out

 “Piggyback! Piggyback! Piggy back!”

He looked down at the other five-year-old who nodded and smiled…He grasped sharing better than his sister.

It had been two years Stanley and Stanford were still amazed that such a small child after finding his dead parents could call the police so calmly…If anything was wrong with him he did not let on. 

 

A three-year-old calling the police…It was amazing to Stanford, Dipper was already starting to read at age five his intellect stunning, however, he did not flaunt it preferring to let his sister who could sing, dance and make stories take the spotlight.

 

Stanley held dippers hand as he hoisted Mable up onto his back, they were not that deep in the woods but still, it was better to be safe than sorry. Dipper slowed them considerably, stooping to pick up every rock or leaf that interested him. They came to the stream they had crossed earlier. Stan scooping up dipper in his arms, they walked across and he put the boy down again as they continued their trek back to the shack they called home.

 

* * *

 

The eye watched the twins as they played, they both would seem more than normal if not maybe brighter than most the girl in her spirit and the boy in his mind…However only he could see the boy’s birthmark spark with a soft golden light as he dozed in the grass only to be woken up by his sister. The child was bright in more ways than one, A gloved hand tapped a cane delicately…The child could be of use but how to get his way, the old man was keeping a tight leash…Eye flickered as they crossed the stream full of menace and glee.

“Oh, I can arrange something perfect. Soon my little sapling.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Ford Greeted them as they came home he was not trusting of the forest but his brother was protective as a mother bear. He smiled warmly almost burning the noodles and shaking out the pan

 

“Whoa! I am not trying to make carbon!”

 

Stan chuckled getting the kids seated in the booster seats as he got out plates

 

“For someone who knows the boiling point of chemicals you are not a very good cook pointdexer.”

 

Ford whined and gave his twin a playful shove

 

“says the man who can’t seem to even make pancakes without burning something else in the room!”

 

“Are you still sore about me using your lab coat to beat out the flames?”

 

A little giggle stopped their playful argument, Mable was kicking her legs as she drew   pictures her brother doing similar

 

“You two are so weeeeeiirrdd! ~”

 

The men smiled starting to serve up the lunch. Stan looked over at Mable's drawings as she explained what she drew over large bites of food.

 

“It’s a kitty! It has the feet of a bunny so it is lucky and it barfs up glitter instead of hair and- “

 

The meal proceeded this way until dipper yawned softly. Unlike his sister he still took naps and he picked up his little notebook. Ford picked dipper up with a smile.

 

“okay you, ready for a nap?”

 

The little boy nodded with a small smile clutching his notebook. Ford looked at Mable

“Do you want a nap too sweetheart?”

 

Mable shook her head vigorously chanting “no naps” over and over making stan laugh.

 

“she can help me clean up, you go put the squirt to bed.”

 

The climb up to the attic was always nicer with the company, even if said company was almost already asleep. Tucking the boy into a small single bed he switched off the lights so the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling would light up the room. He spent time showing dipper the constellations

 

“See dipper there is Lyra the harp, what is that star there?”

 

Dipper smiled sleepily

“that’s Vega…Ah…Look It is Polaris…pointing to…”

 

And the kid was out, Ford chuckled as he tucked dipper in plucking the book from the boy’s grasp.

 star gazing calmed dipper so it was a simple task of getting the stars into the right formations…But looking up ford saw what dipper was going to say, one of the sticker stars was missing Dubhe. Well nothing a trip to a dollar store wouldn't solve later, as he left he flipped through Dippers little journal smiling through the childish attempts at spelling, the kid was smart but lacked his sister's steady hand…But…Something made ford stop.

 

There in his great nephew’s journal were sticks made with a back crayon and an obvious looking eye…like that of a cat sporting a slit in the centre, however that was not the thing that froze fords blood it was the star sticker right next to the eye, the child could have never got it down an in his journal…what was going on?

 

* * *

 

Mable and Dipper were “dancing” in the clearing using a log as her stage Mable was twirling dipper around and they fell off the log in fits of giggles, the Air around them thick promising bad weather but for now under the watchful eye of stan they played.

Minutes became hours and the first drops of rain hit the children, a crash of thunder and a spark of lightning pealed against the darkening sky, Dipper froze…The loud sound making old trauma open in his young mind…the sound of a gun.

He held his hands over his ears curling up into a ball, the weather worsening and Stan put mable on his back and scooped dipper up.

He ran as fast as he could but The Creek was now swollen coming up to his knees. He struggled but could not stop the pull dipper felt them all falling and then stop…He looked around, he felt frozen in place, was this what dying was like? Did his parents freeze just before death too?

 

“Those are some morbid thoughts for a little kid, I knew I liked you for a good reason Pinetree! ~”

 

The world was grey like those old Tv shows ford watched, his family members frozen and fear was on both of their faces…

Someone plucked him from the air under his arms and set him on the ground.

Dipper looked up and saw a big golden eye looking into his twin mocha ones…the man was so tall, thin and constantly grinning. His legs were covered in black pinstripe pants tap shoes on his feet. 

His waist had a pair of tails from his tailcoat sliding just above his knees black vest, White undershirt, Yellow tailcoat with a brick pattern a bow tie adorning his neck. Cufflinks in the shape of eyes, Black leather gloves adorned thin nimble fingers. A top hat of black silk topped a head of golden hair that was tied back and fell below this man’s waist…Long lashes adorned that molten gold eye that felt like it was prying into his soul…He looked between the man and his family, trying to ignore the pointed teeth.

 

“T-thank you mister….bu...but can you help my family too?”

 

Oh, that look of fear and confusion was so perfect, This kid was going to be perfect.

 

“Mhh, I don’t know pine tree…what is in it for me if I do help them?”

 

The child scrunched up his face his little button of a nose wrinkling, Bill found he quite liked this face the child made too.

 

“W-Well what do you want mister?”

 

The child was so eager to help his family, even as questions swirled around his mind. Bill could use that to his advantage.

 

“Hmm, well, to be honest, I have been so terribly bored lately…So how about you Spend some time with me?” 

He extended his hand to the child.

 

“wadda ya say pine tree?”

 

The child stared in conflict between the hand and his family before taking it…Blue shot into his vision as sleep took him the last thing he heard was manic laughter.

 

“Aww, that was almost too easy…Lets just…Make it easy for you to spend time with me Little tree.”

 

With a snap on elegant fingers a soft white light emitted out of Dippers head, Flashes of memories that found their way into bills fingers, capped into a bottle and vanishing. Another snap and the two other humans were dropped unceremoniously on the opposite bank as the demon picked up his prize.

 

 

As Mable woke up she saw flashes of gold and blue filled her vision, Laughter deep and without mercy filled her ears. The flash of a grin and then…The oblivion of sleep.

 

**_“Checkmate pines~”_ **


	2. The Overture of infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READY FOR SOME STUFF? INTRODUCTORY STUFF? ;w; (send help, I am a bad writer.)
> 
> Gosh writing this was really hard, I almost rushed a plot point. It did not fit, however.   
> the piano scene was one I have wanted to write for so very long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I urge you to check out the original work here: http://minryll.tumblr.com/  
> Please enjoy!~

 

 

The two eldest pine twins were in a panic, missing person posters flooding the shack, calls to the local authorities.

However, this did not seem to bring back the youngest pine twin the house lacked his usual musing and the window seat of the playroom was so empty without him looking over one of the books ford had given him, no questions on how to pronounce difficult words, no soft sneezes. Mable had been crying for three days straight only giving up when sleep took her however on the fourth day they were able to pump some information out of her, not that it made them feel any better at all…

 

From Mable’s description A tall man in a suit had taken dipper however the police could not find any records of this individual however one person knew who this could be in intimate detail, he could not tell the police though what would he say

“ah yes, a demon with a vendetta against me for foiling his plans of world domination stole away my great nephew.”

 

Yeah, that would wind him up in the loony bin.

 

He instead opted for talking about it with his twin, after all, they knew all about this creature and they had to stop him…but the options were slim outside of making deals to get back the small boy.

 

“Why can’t we just give him some gold in exchange for the kid?”

 

Stan gulped down his fourth cup of coffee, they had been mulling over options this entire time and Stan was trying to be optimistic about the whole ordeal for Mable’s sake at the very least.  

 

 

“You and I both know that is an impossibility, we need to give Cipher something of equal value and gold has nothing on a person…. God, what if he has already torn dippers soul from his body and is using his body parts as magical regents?”

 

And Ford was thrown into a fit of hyperventilation, Stan gripped his twin by the shoulders and gently shook him.

 

They continued like this for weeks, Desperation and pain not knowing what they could possibly do, why did the demon take dipper it made no sense.

Ford was quickly spiralling He cared about dipper so much, saw him as his protégé and now he was in the clutches of a megalomaniac Demon who pulled the teeth out of a deer’s head for fun.

 

 

Sadly, it would probably be better for their whole family if Dipper WAS being used for magical regents however Cipher had a different plan in mind that could rip the family that could put a stop to his plans apart.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Cipher had a squirming five-year-old in his grasp, he preferred it when the kid slept at the moment. He was still fighting him too much it had been a week and after some issues on not really being super good at caring for a human child, he finally got feeding and that basic stuff down, what kind of small growing thing did not like to eat fried rat tails?

 

When pine tree saw Pyronica he broke free and ran to her hiding behind her legs. The pink haired demoness giggled and picked up the small child tickling his tummy a little.

The giggle that escaped Pinetree made Bill scowl a little, sure Pyronica was really great, but not that great!

 

Pinetree had no memory of his family now, he only knew what bill told him, he had been abandoned and he demon had taken pity on him, he took him in and would teach him under the express purpose of Pinetree becoming his protégé and successor in some ways, becoming a dream weaver.

 

Dipper, however, would still fight him and struggle at every turn, the same did not go for other demons though for some reason…He hit it off really well with Pyronica. The succubus was fond of dressing Pinetree up, Bill could not complain, suits and dresses suited his sapling equally well at this age and the kid did not care, in fact he seemed to like dresses, probably a freedom of movement thing, kids generally did not care what they wore and gender stereotypes were a stupid human construct anyway.

 

“Hey Sugar-pine, how is my little darling doing? You eating enough, I would hate if you lost your pinchable cheeks!~”

 

Pyronica emphasized her point by pinching Pinetree’s cheek and earning a little huff from him, Bill could not help but chuckle, his sapling was adorable even if he did not like to admit it.

 

“I’m eating enough Sister Pyronica.”

 

Bill  walked over and gave Pinetree a soft pat on  the head for the appropriate demon greeting, There were no blood relations for demons however allies were called brother, or sister respectively so far Bill had only shown his little tree to Pyronica since being a succubus she knew the most about humans, she was a useful confidante and she could supply more information on what young humans liked…how best to bond with a human, after all, it would make the most sense for Pinetree to like him, it would make everything that much more delightful for the demon.

 

“You would eat more if you were not as picky Sapling, lots of humans eat tarantulas and ants, they are a good source of protein.”  

 

He laughed and flicked Pinetree on the nose when he made a face of disgust, his little tree was going to be perfect.

 

 

 

****

 

* * *

 

It had been a month

 with an aggravated huff the small boy pulled on a small blue tunic emblazoned with a little gold tree. He carefully reached up to the triangular doorknob to his room. 

 

He was a little giddy to leave without Bill, it was an unspoken rule that Bill was with him at all times here just in case something bad happened. Pinetree found the marble halls cold as his bare feet softly smacked the surface. His heart pounding.

 

“Okay, no problem PT…you just gotta find the library.”

 

He was bored beyond belief. Pyronica was out for a long time and he had told Bill he hated him in a fit of frustrated anger…he knew he should be grateful but part of him wished he had parents, a family that loved him and not a demon.

 

Plus, Bill was a jerk, he was NOT going to eat spiders.

 

The ensuing fight is what made them not speak for months…surprisingly normal food coming to his room every day. Porridge, pancakes, apple slices, bacon…he never ate something unrecognizable like meatballs still worried about what Bill might put in them.

 

Sometimes alone at night he would just curl up and cry he needed a distraction, he needed books.

So here he was walking the halls when he was sure Bill was not around looking for the library. He kept a fast pace wishing all the doors had symbols on them like his white door with a blue Pinetree that had a gold triangle in the centre, he knew that triangles were Bill’s mark in some way, he was not sure how yet but maybe he could figure out how.

 

He was disturbed from his thoughts by sounds, music echoing down the nigh but silent halls…a voice seemed to be singing along with the music…

 

_Dir que cet air_

_Nous semblait vieillot_

_Aujourd`hui…._

The language was beautiful, complimented by rolling of letters and the odd melancholy remembrance, piano accompanied it as he followed the sound, he followed it to its supposed source as it bled through a pair of triangular double doors, he gripped one of the handles lightly, it was so cold to the touch, just like his new “home”  he pushed the door open slightly and peeked in.

_Il me semble nouveau_

_Et puis surtout_

_C'était toi et moi_

 

The first thing he saw was the chandelier that reflected blue, red and yellow light around the room, the white marble of the floors that raised up to create a triangular platform for the obsidian black grand piano sitting there, windows that were similarly triangular had the light in the room swallowed up from the darkness sitting just outside the thin barriers.

_Ces deux mots_

_Ne vieillissent pas_

_... Souviens-toi_

It looked like, a ballroom of some sort, a place to entertain guests, so not a library but the small boy padded over wanting to find out who was playing the piano.

_Ça parlait_

_De la Picardie_

_Et des roses_

_Qu'on trouve là-bas_

_Tous les deux_

_Amoureux_

 

There sitting on the bench, tailcoat sitting under it with rolled up sleeves was Bill, hair slightly mussed a tired look in his one eye.

_Nous avons dansé_

_Sur les roses_

_De ce temps-là._

 

Curiosity got the better of him and he walked closer, entranced by the way Bill played so effortlessly, sung so well and looked so focused, he soon was beside the bench head tilted curiously. The bench came up to his chest as he peeked over it on tiptoes, mocha eyes glowing with questions. He did not realize Bill had stopped playing and he was picked up and placed on the bench next to him. A hand placed over one of his own made his fingers ghost the keys in a soft three-note melody, he looked up at Bill a bit shocked but could not help his small smile.

 

“You like music right little tree?”

 

Pinetree nodded a little smile on his lips as he looked back to the keys.

 

Without warning, Bill lifted him up and set the boy on his lap, large hands ghosting over small ones leading the child’s fingers to the key’s.

 

“Very good, now this key, Do Rei Mei”

 

Pinetree followed the instructions.

 

The evening continued that way, soon the boy was chatting a bit more talking to Bill asking him questions, Bill said he would answer some at breakfast, for now, it was time for music and Pinetree was okay with that and settled against Bill’s chest.

His eyes grew heavy.

Bill carried the small child that clung to his shirt, he could feel the breathing and the soft flutter of his little Ward’s heart.

Pinetree would make a good half demon, but that would come in time the magic was already changing the child body and soul, the mind would have to wait but still, his heart and soul were opened up to bill tonight, the cuddling was nothing short of adorable, he knew leaving his little tree all alone would drive him into his arms.

 

Children needed to be cared for and loved, after all, it was impressive that a five-year-old was able to last a month of social isolation. With a flick of his wrist, the door to the child’s room opened and he waltzed in tucking his Ward into bed as he traced the child’s tell-tale birthmark, magic ready to bubble up to the surface.

 

Bill pressed his forehead to his captive’s

 

**_“Sweet dreams my sapling.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some base notes, I am actually working on editing things it just is taking some time as I am not the best at it, so apologies if any Grammatical errors take away from the story for you! 
> 
> The song in this chapter is Dansons la rose: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELyOqwATzHo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford Feels Responsible.  
> Drastic measures are taken.

 

 

Nights looking at the stars were so much colder without Dipper by his side pointing at his favourite constellations.

 This was the first time in a month Ford had come out of his lab, he was working on something to help him find Dipper and he could not afford any sort of distractions to talk him out of what he was going to do. This would be less difficult for Mable, being so young a blast from the memory gun would not harm her, she could fill in the blanks easily, his brother, however, was going to be much harder to fool.

Using different texts and spells he thinks he had found one that could create a false memory.

 

He hated this.

The lies

The secrecy.

 

However, He loved his family more and their safety was the most important, he would not risk either of them getting caught up with Bill or the supernatural.

Mable was simple she would forget she ever knew him, Stan well he was another story but he figured if he made a false memory of hate than his brother would not look for the journals with his research in them or for him for that matter.

 

He had to do this.

For Dipper.

For his family.

 

He got up from the porch and rubbed the corners of his eyes under his glasses, the feeling of tears prickling his skin like hot needles filled with regret.

If this was to be his last day remembered fondly…

It may be selfish but he was going to spend the day with his family doing even the most mundane things would be the most amazing things with their company.

It was true you never knew what you had to lose until it was gone.

The door of the shack closed with a finality that no one but the lone scientist would know.

 

Mable woke to stare at the empty bed next to her, every day was a new reminder of her newfound loneliness. However, this day was different, today was going to be the end of summer and her first birthday without Dipper with a soft sigh she wiped her tears a look of new determination in her chocolate brown eyes that burned away all doubt and sadness.

“Dipper, I will make sure every birthday will be dedicated to both of us still.”

She nodded with a smile and ran downstairs, ready to start planning.

 

 

Ford and stan made sure the party would be a small affair but also helped Mable build a box that had the constellation of Ursa major on its lid.

 

“it is for Dipper, when he comes back he will get all the presents he is supposed to get.”

 

Both Stan’s shared a sad look at her hope but smiled and the festivities continued on after decoration and cake making Mable’s friends came over with gifts for her and her brother, the mood was kept light and not one brought up the tragedy.

At the end, the box which came up to Stanford’s waist only had three presents in it as he passed by it in the night.

He smiled softly at that, he knew Dipper would never complain about his sister getting more than him, however this year Mable pitched a fit that only one guest and the three of them had gotten dipper gifts.

Mable had given him a Perpetual motion machine, the Stans got him a joint gift of one fantasy colouring book and a new fantasy novel for Ford to read with him. The third gift was a little-stuffed animal, a small Canary plush.

 

With a weary sigh, Ford ascended the stairs to the attic to deal with One twin first.

 

Mable lay in a fitful sleep dreams haunted by hues of yellow and blurred shapes, a hand with six fingers, a flash of light, a missing brother a vague feeling that she was really forgetting something very important, her stuffed animals surrounded her and she vaguely remembered a hand patting her head as she slept, Grunkle stan must have been here she remembered seeing his face, but why had he been crying?

 

 

Ford rubbed his eyes as he started the incantation, he needed to leave his brother with something and after hiding two of his journals he gave the third to his brother as the catalyst for the spell, if this truly made his brother hate him than the older twin would probably destroy it, the spell called for an item that was cared for greatly by the one casting it, so a false memory could be made around it.

 

_Quaeso, tandem infert memoriam ut in obscuro sit,_

_abstrahe me ab lucem ac facere verum novum._

_Inmemor_

_Inmemor_

_Inmemor_

 

He knew from the frown on his Brother’s face that the spell was working so he descended into his lab, he thought he would have stopped coming down here after what happened to Fiddleford, after what he had learned of the demon that now had his nephew, however it seemed fate had other things in store for Stanford Filbrick Pines.

This was it, there would be no going back through this portal, and with the journals safely hidden no one would find the way to re-open it.

He pulled down the massive white sheet concealing the triangular gate he patted himself down one more time, this was it no going back, he was going to save his nephew and come back  or not at all, he did not care how  long it took he put this family in danger and he was going to  do his damnedest to save it, in a moment of antigravity and colour  it opened beckoning him into the beyond,  the world stayed upright for one moment before the laws of the universe sent everything crashing

 

Down…

Down….

_DOWN…_

**_DOWN._ **

 

****

The next morning was like any other for Mable and stan, they put up more missing posters, more disappointment came by the evening when no one could figure out where her brother was, Mable took a nap like her brother used to and he went to his brother’s lab…He slammed the journal on the console and screamed, a mix of anger and sadness.

 

They both had lost brother’s, they had to get them back

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was really short! for all my efforts I could not pass into 2,000 words without this feeling forced!  
> Ford was hard to write as well and that made it more difficult but I did want to give an update on the family.  
> I hope I brought some tears and emotions with this though! 
> 
> Spell rough translation:  
> I invoke last memories to be Veiled within Obscurity, Banish me from the light and make a new truth


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings? naaahhh Bill does not have those! hah! what are those?  
> *jazz hands into the depths of BillDip hell*
> 
> But for real thank you for waiting! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!  
> Please comment, I try to get to them the moment I am finished with all my writing! 
> 
> Love all your beautiful faces!   
> ~Zeo

A mop of brown curls dashed past Bill as he tried to scoop up his ward in vain. He cursed softly to himself as the little boy ducked and weaved away from his questing hands, it would not be easy to get him to run off all this energy unless he did something drastic.

He had to hold a meeting with a couple of his underlings to discuss things, once they saw P.T just sitting and reading a book though, well he knew how demons were with humans.

The meat bags were just entertainment most of the time.

A white-haired gentleman in a Lippincott cap sipping tea in the parlour with a smug look on his angled features, ice blue eyes twinkling with barely masked delight as he put another spoonful of purple powder in the beverage making a cloud of blackness puff out of the drink. William Kryptos one of Cipher’s minions and lover of all things that stave off boredom as well as the demon responsible for the current predicament.

He had Given Pinetree candy that causes one’s magic to become heightened however, Dipper already had more magic than a normal human so rather than get a Caffeine buzz like most humans would, well he became like a feral weasel covered in butter.

 

Fast and hard to catch.

 

Bill sighed and sat back on the Chaise lounge of human skin as P.T stuck himself under the ball and claw feet of the coffee table in the lounge.

Yeah, there was no getting him out from under that.  The kid already had tried to bite him and he did not want to be humiliated by his little ward.

 

The fiery red hair of the other man sporting a handlebar moustache, His boater hat hiding his eyes, if he indeed had any, chuckled softly and leaned over inspecting the child who had wide blown eyes. Hectorgon, Or Hector. He was burly in his build and looked more like he was a mobster crossed with a ringleader, Pinstripe suit and a teal tie contrasting with Bright red hair, slicked back and moustache of the same hue. He was Brawn more than brains, quite the contrast to William who was wirier and was currently tugging his black gloves up.

 

“Now really Kryptos, why did you give him those sweets?”

 

Though there was no real malice in the question just a playfully jaunty air of someone who had just seen something rather amusing.

Bill Was not amused, heads were going to roll for this…well metaphorically, he could not off these two just yet.

 

Kryptos took another sip of tea and poked the child under the table with a spoon.

 

“Honestly? I just wanted to see what would happen, Hector.”

Oh, OH well if this was a game then he was willing to up the ante.  Bill looked up with a smile that spoke of only dark murderous things.

 

**“Then the two of you idiots can try putting him to bed! ~ “**

 

Silverware clanked down on the table and the two other men looked up in horror. Bill however only stared at them blankly, legs crossed and hands steepled

They knew the stipulations of disagreeing with him now.

* * *

 

 

 Then began the train wreck of getting the child to bed when they could not find him. He had run off in a second due to a magical sugar high.

“of course, Hector would run off.”

Kryptos puffed out a breath, he was not made for this, he was a navigator, a safecracker and an explosives expert.

Not a babysitter.

 

Kryptos mumbled as his loafers clicked down endless halls, He was to blame really but come on! There was a tiny flesh thing in Bill’s house, how could he resist messing with it? Humans were so scarce and he was so bored.

The candy was just magically enhanced and normally it just made humans more alert, Bill could have told him the kid was magic but nooooooo, he had to be all cryptic.

 

William may be a crypted but Bill was a Cipher.

 

He was broken out of the reverie of his thoughts by the sound of small feet slapping on marble the boy was right ahead of him, laughing as the demon ran after him. William found himself in an odd situation of not being allowed to use magic to catch the kid, (Bill would kill him if he did anything now!) yet somehow it was invigorating none the less.

He did not know why, but the child kept looking back to see if he was still in pursuit…Something about this made him think of something, a game human larva used to play…Tag? was he playing a game?

 

They took bends and curves, ups and downs finally ending up with Kryptos catching the child upside down before he fell off an inverted bannister.

Bill really had the most unusual space, the kid could not really make his own gravity as The boss could.

 

“Seriously, No more candy for you kid. You are sweet enough.”

He grinned at his own play on words but then something unexpected happened.

The child was giggling softly at the terrible joke he made. That never happened with anyone, his wordplay and jokes were terrible.

 The child was starting to look genuinely worn out from using magic without knowing it.

Kryptos rocked him softly and rubbed his back, carrying the child all the way back to his room.

It was such an empty space and he felt…odd.

The blue-eyed demon started coming over more often talking with P.T

Mainly the two would tell each other jokes, Kryptos would read Pine tree poetry and teach him puns and wordplay. So, a tentative Friendship was born, Kryptos came over a bit more often and much to Bill’s displeasure…pine tree seemed to like him!

 

What gives, it took him a month but his underling got the kids trust in a day?!

It was basically like the role an elder brother would have, friendly and playful. 

The Kid sat near kryptos when other demons were present and wiggled into his lap sometimes. It would be cute except for one thing…It was infuriating.

Bill did not have any intentions of sharing, the child needed to be his first.

That was the situation Bill found himself in, feeling absolutely ticked off over the kid… **HIS** sapling liking another demon more than himself, what was that even about?

He was the one working for this how dare they try and take what was to be his?

 

 

Needless to say, the other demons of the nightmare realm had been told to stay away from Pine tree for a while longer, Bill really did not want his puppet to fall into the hands of any other demons, not even his hench-maniacs.

After all, He was not really feeling the desire to share his little magical battery with anyone, it was his plan and he needed the kid under his thumb.

 

The next weeks led to Bill being rather busy, Having Deals and a small child to look after was difficult even for someone as amazing as himself.

 

Pine tree, however, well He did not mind being left alone too long if Bill at least read with him before bed and made sure to have meals for him.

Bill found himself thankful for more than once that the kid was low maintenance.

Well, low maintenance for a flesh bag.  

 

That is until later in the week when he found the little boy sniffling and hiding under the piano in the ballroom, he had never had this hard of a time getting the child to eat…well at least “Normal” food. The boy still would not eat anything interesting, but he was running away from a plate of apples.

And he called himself a tree, shameful.

 

“Pinetree, get out from under there this instant. You need to eat your food.”

 

The child shook his head and whined mumbling under his breath.

The demon would not lie he kind of liked seeing his ward all dewy-eyed, it made his eyes look like there were stars swirling in the deep brown pools

 

“No…It makes my mouth hurt.”

 

He was glaring at the slices of fruit as if they had personally offended him, Bill, however, knelt down with a sigh and pinched the child’s nose.

After a full two minutes of holding his breath, the boy had to open his mouth to breath and then The Demon smirked softly and began laughing in his delighted yet unhinged way causing the boy to look at him with puzzlement.

 

The boy had expected fruit being shoved down his throat or to be scolded, not having his hair ruffled…for whatever reason.

 

“Well Sapling, your first fangs are coming in. they have to push those useless human teeth out of the way but soon you will have some impressive incisors!”

This was quite the occasion, his sapling was getting more demon traits, real fangs, he felt proud of how fast his little ward was progressing, letting the nightmare realm corrupt his magic.

 

 Bill continued to ramble and the child reached into his mouth wiggling one of his canine teeth which fell into his palm with a soft pop.

 

* * *

 

The next few days were torment for the boy known as Pine Tree, cutting fangs was the most painful thing in the world so far and he was pretty sure Bill had stolen all his old teeth for some reason. He found out later on his teeth were being displayed proudly in the parlour, set into a frame along with a lion heart and the eye of a gorgon.

 

However, Bill seemed to be taking pretty good care of him. He made the boy smoothies which he knew the demon had put something weird in but he could not stop himself from drinking them. and read him books, all kinds of books.  Whatever he chose he got this week, even some simple magic books with the sole restriction of not practicing on his own. sometimes he sat with him until he fell asleep. The Boy was pretty much delirious from the pain though and sometimes would surprise Bill by cuddling him or calling him his “Papa” which was the purest and most misguided thing the demon had ever heard.

 

Was it bad that he was looking forward to Dipper’s other changes?   

 

Of course, it was but the kid was so cute when he was Delirious, like right now. The little boy was curled up on his lap and nestled his cheek on The Demon’s thigh. If Bill did not know any better he would say that his little star child was a cherub. Soft and sweet…Though, maybe he could use a bit of work to keep that look for his halfling. Said halfling whined softly and looked up at Bill turning his body a little to reach up at him and make grabby motions at his sire.

 

“Hugs…”

Came the weak call for affection however the demon chuckled and scooped the little one up and petted his hair, tugging out knots gently as he could, feeling his little one melt in his arms with the reassurance. He cooed to The Demonling offering comfort.

_“There, there my little Halfling.”_

 

The boy snuggled in Bill’s arms like he was made to be there…And really Bill had no complaints on that front, after all, Dipper Pines was now his. am finished he did have concerns over his over possessive with all with the child but waved it off. After all the child was like a possession, he was not getting attached, nope, not at all. No matter how bright his little star child was and nice it was to have the company that was not sucking up to him like every other demon was.

No, the child was a possession however, he took care of what was his.

 

The boy was **HIS**

And no one, no one ever would have what was **HIS**

He would make sure of that.

He chuckled feeling the boys back.

Seems like more growing pains were to come…he would have to take his little demon on a field trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood and underlying themes that are not suitable for some audience.  
> If you do not like blood it is under the second line cut. please do not read this chapter at all if you are sensitive to it.  
> I don't want anyone getting hurt.
> 
> Read safely.  
> And have a great day!

_“Billlll….”_

 

The demon grinned over at his pouting ward who was being hung upside down from an eyeball with bat wings, small clawed feet gripping the boy’s shirt.

Really the kid was just too cute, but he needed to understand the proper etiquette, he was not going to have a little savage as his ward after all.

 

Said little demonling had crossed his arms in a huff and was refusing to look his sire in the eye. 

 

“Really my little ward I only want two things.”

For now, that is, they could work on the rest in time.

 

Pine tree was lowered into Bill’s waiting arms where he squeaked at being handled by the demon so closely, not really remembering the past weeks where he was deliriously cutting his new fangs; which were small and cute like the points of a kitten’s teeth or a baby bat’s.

 

“The first thing I want is for you to use proper titles and the second is to take a bath.”

 

And thus, the child renewed his struggles Bill rubbed a hand down his face in exasperation over his little ward, eye flashing a deep crimson his voice laced with danger.

 

“Pine tree, if you do not take a bath I will take great joy in pouring boiling water over you, I am not taking you anywhere with you filthy and that is final.”

 

The boy worried at his lip and puffed out his cheeks but stilled and pouted, realizing he could not get out of this he relented with a single word.

 

“Fine.”

 

This caused Bill to brighten as he walked them to the bathroom, not trusting for a moment P.t would scrub himself down properly…which was not untrue.

 

Because really, he had planned to dip himself in the water then get out of the tub and wait so he would not have to scrub up. It really annoyed him how Bill could read him…almost as much as the demon’s insistence of him calling him sire to counter how Bill called him his Ward. 

 

His musing was cut short as he was dropped into a bath filled with black water that fizzed and churned around him, the faint scent of vanilla in the air.

 

The claw foot tub moving on its legs as if alive to send a splash of black water over his head. The demon chuckled, a mirthful rumbling as his little one sputtered shaking his head. He often would use magic to make things a little easier, raising this little squirmy thing was actually difficult.  

 

“Is it really necessary to use magic and…this?” The child watched as the black water fell from his hands, not fully opaque as he could see his legs below in the still churning water. “What kind of water even is this Bill?”

 

Bill knelt down and picked up a shampoo bottle that screamed as he opened it applying a generous amount of sparkling goo to his hands before putting the clear slightly shiny goo on the boy’s head and lathering it up.

 

“It is water, with a dash of nightmares….” Pine tree made a face of pure terror looking down at the water, probably thinking the worst. “Relax it is just a bath bomb name, so serious kid. Sheesh.”

 

The child did not really relax until the demon who was his Sire was scrubbing his scalp, claws flickering over his damp curls delicately, he was loathed to admit, but he liked when Bill did stuff like this.

 

Maybe he was just lonely but the demon ruffling his hair or patting his head always came with praise and warm feelings so he could not help but associate this gentle touch to others like it.

 

 

“Now that you are calm I am gonna explain this to you kid.”

 

He got only a noncommittal hum from the child, eyes closed and looking relaxed in the water.

 

“Using the correct term when we talk about each other is important if you do not show respect in public and act like a good ward I will be expected to end you. Permanently.”

 

The boy opened his eyes and was not met with a smile like normal, Bill was being serious his face lined with grim determination, this made him actually feel worried. Bill was never this serious with him.

 

“I like you kid, I really do. But if you can’t deal with the ground rules I am not going to be able to keep you because Ward’s who do not listen to their sires are not looked kindly upon.”

 

Pine tree narrowed his eyes, he could tell Bill was toning this down for him trying not to scare him. What would happen if he did not call Bill Sire, the gears in his mind were whirring.

 

“It is really bad, huh?”

 

Bill actually winced and forced out a laugh that was more of a bark, an exhale of air that he could not hold in. 

 

“Kid, you do not want to know what other demons who are not in my inner triangle want to do to you.”

 

The rest of bath time pressed on in silence.

* * *

 

Pine tree was wrapped in a golden towel with a brick pattern, the soft warmth making him doze on his feet before the Demonling realized it, he was in Bill’s arms face pressed to the lapels of a silky-smooth suit.

 

“I honestly should not be rewarding your bad behaviour you know.”

 

The small one hummed and looked up at his sire with sleepy eyes, a little smile gracing his lips. Bill was being nice lately it was not like he got anything out of resisting him that much, other than an odd sense of satisfaction. So…maybe just this once he could let go.

 

“I’m not bad…. Sire.”

 

The word was spoken uncertainly, testing it out feeling it on his tongue. It was not as nice as saying Bill’s name, but saying the title he was told to use in public…it actually made the magic in his veins flutter pleasantly like warmth was creeping into him from the fire as he read. He felt and heard the rumbling.  He looked up quizzically.

 

“Are you purring Sire?”

He was met with a hand carding fingers through still damp hair making him mirror the sound that Bill made. This was one of the nice moments he had with the demon lord. Soft praise whispered into his mind lulling him to sleep.

 

Maybe he should stop fighting everything, this felt nice, so he guessed he could call Bill sire…Sometimes.

* * *

 

It had been two days after that, making sure that pine tree would not break out of the habit of calling him sire, Bill was pleased that Pine tree started calling him that, however, he needed to make sure the boy would keep up the habit.

 

Any demons outside of the nightmare realm that had possessed objects or meat sacks of any kind would judge Bill’s ward more harshly than any other demon.

 

Sometimes it was hard being basically what humans thought of like Satan.

 

He looked down at the child dozing on his lap, a book of basic Latin slipping to the floor. This made Bill grin maniacally, Sure it was hard being the essence of madness and sin but he now had a very good perk. Not just knowing that he had broken the Pines family, but that he had something that came from breaking them. He played with the baby blue sweater Pine tree wore, just a touch big on him making him look small and soft, a blue triangular clip in his hair playing a contrast to the chocolate tone of his curls.

 

He was almost too caught up in thought to realize the tug of being summoned.

 

Ah, time for that field trip he promised his little tree.

 

“Okay kid wake up, I have a job and you get to come.”

 

 

The boy swatted at the index finger poking his cheek. Futile and adorable as the demon lord adjusted his suit, his face becoming obscured as bricks formed around it,  neck and head vanishing to be replaced by a floating pyramid of gold with one eye unblinking and all seeing as a mouth opened into a grin, sharp with needles. it vanished into nothing as Bill kept a neutral expression,  looking like the inlay of bricks.

 

_“Come now Pinetree, I do believe we have a job,”_

 

The child looked up at his Sire, the demon who took him in; not fully like a monster yet, though he spoke directly to his mind, not using his mouth in the least. He had seen Bill leave for jobs before.

Sometimes like this or something more compact, less intimidating with arms and legs like noodles…He vaguely remembers getting to snuggle up with that triangle in his Tooth cutting haze.

 

He took hold of a leather-clad hand as Bill offered it to him, a swirling portal of red and screams pulling both of them through with the power of a summons.

 

Bill held tight to his ward, not wanting him to get caught in a slipstream and end up somewhere else. He ended up having to cradle the boy close to him as his shoes tapped down onto a hard warehouse floor. A crude summons, hence him having more power to be more like himself. He was not fond of being compacted into his most basic shape, though it did help people underestimate him.

 

He tapped the floor with a conjured-up cane letting Pinetree down to look at the sharpie penned runes on the cement.

 

“…Sire, you were summoned but Where is the summoner?”

 

Bill chuckled and tapped the weakest point of the circle.  So that the boy would examine it. His little ward could not tell but there was a human here, a rather sick one in fact. Speaking up as the child looked at the shoddy work.

 

_“Well, if Charles would stop hiding behind that pillar in the centre of the room we could discuss.”_

 

Bill’s voice was like a coo as colour seeped out of the world, draining it and making the human who was hiding behind the pillar scramble from behind it as shock ran through the meat sack.

 

It was a man, a wiry one wearing baggy jeans and an oversized hoodie, obviously homeless from the look of his mind and body. His eyes pale grey shone only with sparks of malice, fear and desperation.

 

Delightful.

 

“You are the demon…”

the young man’s eyes wandered to Pinetree and a different look crossed them, one much darker and eviller as he licked his lips before continuing.

 

“Didn’t know demons ran daycare services, Whatever look, I need you to do something for me.”

 

Bill put his cane in front of Pinetree knowing what this man would want to do if he could.

 

_“I know what you want Charles, you want the family that found you out to pay. But what will you do for me…after all I can stage it to look like a nice little accident. A car crash that will happen soon.”_

 

A chair formed under Charles and one formed under Bill as he steepled his fingers, looking at Charles before his attention was drawn off with fondness.

 

“You made a terrible circle, and you misused two different runes. You would have gotten a weaker demon if you had used the right ones.”

 

Pinetree spoke pointedly at Charles much like Bill would to him, copying the demon in his scolding tone. While Charles sneered at Pinetree and spat on the floor.

 

“Shut the fuck up kid, the grownups are talking.”

 

Bill tapped his cane and called attention back to himself.

 

_“Well, Seeing as You have very little to give. How about your mind body and soul?”_

 

The man grinned like he had the upper hand.

 

Hilarious.

 

“For one small car crash? Nah the most I would do is a favour.”

 

This guy had done his research, but not enough Pinetree could feel Bill’s delight radiating off him in waves.

 

_“Very well, one favour do we have a deal?”_

 

The space flashed cerulean in the now greyscale factory as they shook hands and Bill started to laugh, softly at first before growing to a manic pitch.

 

_“Oh, You **IDIOT!** ~”_

 

Charles’s body started to seize up and his eyes looked terrified as he walked robotically to some heavy machinery that was churning away, gears perfect for what Bill had in mind for the man.

 

_“My favour I will take from you is for you to throw your **miserable** self into that machine! ~”_

 

Pine tree watched in horror as blood and guts splattered everywhere while Bill laughed and picked him up. Getting closer to view inside the machine as what was once Charles’s head got stuck in whirring cogs.

 

“W…where is the rest of him?”

 

Bill sighed, his little ward was now in shock, ah well, four people were dead in seemingly accidental ways tonight. Not bad for an evenings work.

 

“ _Ah, my little ward. You will get used to it, besides this human was terrible. Not a loss.”_

 

Pine tree shivered and snuggled into Bill’s tuxedo still scared, not of Bill but of the carnage around him.

 

“…Sire? Can we go home?”

 

That quivering lip did him in and Bill took his little ward home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo! I am working through a super bad head cold. so this is not my very best.  
> I still gotta power through it and try to write when I can!  
> Shoot me some comments if you have any questions, you can also see my tumblr! and ask me things there or have conversations.
> 
>  
> 
> [Zeo's tumblr](http://zeoumren.tumblr.com/%22url%22)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine tree meets a human in the woods,   
> Are human's really dangerous Bill? 
> 
> Mabel starts the mystery hunt!

Eight years, that is how long it took for her to get into the woods to investigate.

She could not blame Stan, he was in a rough place still. Losing Dipper actually had made him more emotionally closed off and cantankerous, not to her; just, in general, he did not see the good in people anymore. He also was very protective of her and made sure he was the one to drive her to and from school, she only got away because it was summer and she said she was off hanging out with candy, who had helped her with her plot to get away and look for her brother.

Now in the woods, she could feel the energy swirling around her, she looked off in one direction only to slam into a tree with a…clang?

“Now who put a metal tree in the forest?”

She grinned as she tapped on it making a nifty metallic drum beat and whacking a low hanging branch that she did not think would move and sent her spiralling to the dirt where she coughed up a chunk of grass.

 

“Now I know why Gompers eats cans, grass tastes lame…”

 

Her thought was interrupted but the ground opening and revealing an old book, it was like the ground was giving her a present…and the ground was a nerd.

Well, guess it was time to go to candy’s place for real.  

Time to take a shortcut.

* * *

 

 

“Now Pinetree, if you see any humans you come right back, they are very dangerous.”

Bill was currently fussing over PT, getting his vest on nicely, buttoning him in and tying back his hair like a proper gentleman. The long hair with slight waves was cute, it was still fairly short to keep from getting tangles but it was the premise of the thing, His little tree looked every bit like the ward Bill should have, he also was intelligent and could solve most puzzles so he was an asset to Bill’s forces even at this young age.

 

“Bill, stop fussing so much, I am just going for a walk and collecting some stuff from unicorns to…do whatever it was YOU wanted to do.”

 

And there was the pout. Very cute and futile It earned the halfling a little boop to his nose and a sharp grin from Bill.

“Now, now my little ward, you can’t pout your way into making me tell you everything. That would be much too easy, now let’s go over your spells one more time, shall we?”

* * *

 

Mable rushed over fallen logs and slid by streams, she had never felt more alive, never felt closer to finding him than she did now.

It was like being here she was connected to him again, she knew he was alive, she could feel it. Her heart beat fast as she giggled, feeling free as she felt the sunlight filter through the trees in patches making the woods look mystical and alive in more ways then she knew…then she heard something, like the sound your ear makes when it pops, and she smelled, well, rotting eggs?

 

“What the hecky heck?”

She decided then and there she had to investigate, so much like Ductective she waddled over to the scene of this new mystery.

 

She found the source of the gross, super yucky gross nasty smell to be, a dead willow tree.

Something was clinging to one of the branches, it looked like a symbol of an eye was drawn there and it was, crying. Crying tar.

A stalactite…stalagmite? Whichever was growing from the symbol. Growing and moving, soon there was a pillar of tar about her size and oh gee golly, holy SUGAR! it was moving!

She ducked into a bush and watched as what she thought was tar lifted into the form of hundreds if not thousands of little black moths swirling around a little-suited shape,

 

It was a boy who looked like he had stepped right out of a period drama, he was soon sitting on a branch of the willow looking up at the sky almost wistfully. His chestnut hair that fell to the back of his neck was tied back in a velvet hair tie, the sleeves of his blue dress shirt were rolled up and he wore a vest with three golden triangle buttons its fabric was so dark it looked to absorb light like the vacuum of space.

The scary part was, he looked like her…he was…could he be?

 

“Dipper?”

The boy’s head shot up and he snapped his fingers, somehow defying gravity and floating safely to the ground below before turning tail and running away.

She could only watch his receding form in shock.

“Dipper, I am so glad, please…I hope it is really you.”

 

With those words, she could no longer contain herself and she broke down. Sobbing into the dirt.

* * *

 

 

Pine tree did not know what had just happened, he felt fine though and he had a job to do so he was not about to let a human stop him, even if Bill had told him otherwise. The girl human was not really scary, just odd and Pinetree knew Bill liked odd things so this human was probably fine in all honesty.

 

“Okay, so. I need to get…My sire… unicorn tears.”

He hummed softly to himself as he wandered deep into the woods, it hummed with magic and potential and he loved the feeling, the smell of decaying leaves, pine, rushing streams and the sounds and calls of creatures both magical and mundane.

 It took some looking but he finally found a grazing patch of unicorns, sadly they had smelled him and took off making the young man curse in anger under his breath. Bill would be upset if he did

‘Proper demons do not need to resort to cursing my little ward.’  

Still, he supposed he could make the best of this and collect any hair that had fallen in the grazing site.

As he was gathering up shimmering strands from between the dewy grass, he heard a little snort from a taller patch of dry reeds.

With an adventurous heart, he slipped towards the sound, magic crackling at his fingertips.

He was ready for a fight if he had to.

 

There was no need for that though because the grass concealed a small unicorn, it’s horn but a nub on its head. He thought it was cute looking with big watery blue eyes and soft dappled hair.

 

He had been taught by Bill that unicorns would not see this as a child they would want, grey speckles or spots of any kind were not what the unicorn’s wanted in offspring as “Perfect creatures” 

 

Pine tree gently reached out to the cowering form and rubbed it on the nose.

 

“It’s okay, we are both weirdos’ see?” He poked his forehead showing his mark that glowed a soft blue as he picked up the small creature.

 

“You can come with me, I know you will be safer with all of the other rejects of the ‘perfect’ and ‘normal’’

 

And this would mean a constant supply of regents. He petted the little creature that nuzzled him and he smiled as the ground turned black, swallowing him up.

Time to go home.

 

* * *

 

Night arrived and she was sleeping over at Candy’s place with Grenda as well.

 

“I swear I saw him! But…he came out of this cocoon made of black moths…can you find them in the book Candy?”

 

“Yes, see? Those Moths are signs of witches and demons, so…that may have been Dipper or a well-masked trick.”

 

They had spent this evening pouring over this book, it was full of mysteries and strange creatures.

Mabel knew that this would help her find her brother, she just knew it!

With Candy and Grenda helping her, she knew that she would find her brother again.

 

For now, they would research the strange book and investigate the site where her brother had appeared in the morning, they were on a real live mystery.

 

“we are the mystery squad and nothing can stop us from cracking the case!”

Grenda boomed and they all high fived, laughing and grinning like fools

 

Mabel may not have her brother, but she had the best friends in the world supporting her with her search.

 

“We will find you Dipper.”

 

She whispered as they hunkered down in sleeping bags for the evening.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a late thing, I am late. Hi, late I am dad. 
> 
> For real though, I am so sorry that things are running so slow, I want to get each of my fic's one new chapter before the new year so stay posted! 
> 
> ~Zeo

**Author's Note:**

> Well my, my myyyyyy!~ welcome to the endnotes!  
> If you have ideas suggestions etc, You can contact me on my Tumblr http://zeoumren.tumblr.com/  
> Please note this is an undertaking for me along with schoolwork and I don't know if it will be finished but I hope for it to be one day...


End file.
